Chucky
|origin = Child's Play |occupation = Serial killer (before death) Voodooist (before death) Possessed doll (currently) |skills = High intelligence Criminal intuition Immortality Knowledge of voodoo magic Murder skills Proportional strength Stealth Speed Ability to detach and reattach his limbs Opprobrium Combat proficiency Gunmanship Trash talk |hobby = Killing people using very violent, sadistic and bloodthirsty ways. Using horrible profanities in his speech. |goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Reincarnated Serial Killer}} Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray, also known as The Lakeshore Strangler, is the titular main antagonist of the Child's Play film series. He is Tiffany's husband, Glen and Glenda's father, and Andy Barclay's arch-nemesis and former "best friend". He was voiced by , who also portrayed his human form. Dourif has also played other villainous roles such as Jack Dante in Death Machine, Gríma Wormtongue in the The Lord of the Rings film franchise, Mathias in Fading of the Cries, and Zoso in the ABC television series Once Upon A Time. Personality Chucky is the walking and talking textbook example of a complete and utter psychopath. With a complete inability to feel guilt or remorse, Chucky is a sadistic, egotistical, temperamental and foul-mouthed individual. He also holds strong grudges against his foes and never forgets when someone has crossed him. He is a relentless hunter of victims, but if the hunting of a certain victim is slow going, he will divert his attention and kill others, sometimes if they threaten to expose him, or sometimes just for fun. In fact, he is shown to be extremely proud of the fact that he is a very destructive and homicidal murderer and killing seems to be his livelihood, as far as he was distraught when his son, Glen did not want to kill people. Chucky has a problematic relationship with all women in general. The most prominent one is with Tiffany Valentine, who was his one-time girlfriend and later became his wife. Chucky claims he wanted an occasion to fling with her as he fell in love with Sarah. Chucky went as far as to murder Sarah's husband, so that he can have Sarah and her daughters as his family but he began to despise her for calling the police on him and killed her in revenge years later. Despite Tiffany's years of devotion to Chucky, he never fully appreciated her and even killed her to transfer her soul into a doll to punish her for refusing to help him find a human host after he refused to marry her. Eventually, Chucky exhibited signs he does care for Tiffany much more than he lets on and actually apologized to her for "everything". Chucky admits that he does love Tiffany due to their mutual love for murder and declares her as his wife and convinces her to have sex with him while in doll form. However, their violent natures come into conflict with each other frequently to where they try to kill the other. They still forgive each other and rekindle their relationship regardless. Although he tortures Nica by killing her family and frames her for the murders, Chucky never intended to kill her because he sought to torture her more so by possessing her body, to the point he saved her from committing suicide. Chucky's relationship with his children is dysfunctional and mixed with awkwardness. When he learns he is a father, Chucky faints in shock and is shocked furthermore when he sees his child has no genitals. However, Chucky accepts his child without hesitation and declares it to be a boy, whom he names Glen. He eagerly tries to teach Glen how to kill and is dismayed when Glen has no interest in it. Chucky had little to no interest in having a daughter but when he finds out Glen has a twin sister, Glenda, Chucky was more shocked by her ruthlessness that was more than his own. Chucky also possesses a sarcastic and manipulative wit and also blurts insults at the most random of times, usually for comedic measure. Apart from this, Chucky has a sexual and voluptuous fetish for monsters, being unimpressed with pictures of normal women and had to look at images from Fangoria in order to get his rocks off. However, Chucky does possess some form of morals, he has no problem with murder but is disgusted with any form of rape and sexual abuse, as he decides to kill Dr. Foley for assaulting Nica and called him diabolical (although this is a somewhat hypocritical statement, as Chucky himself has exhibited signs of being a sexual predator as well, such as when he attempted to grope Jennifer Tilly in Seed of Chucky). He even avenged Nica for her abuse with "This is for Nica" by brutally crushing her doctor's head. Chucky also has a sense of sexism. He angrily remarks on Kyle's driving skills by saying "You God d**n women drivers!". He also doesn't hold much regard for Tiffany and has made other rude and opprobrious remarks towards other females throughout the series, even upon seeing his offspring's lack of genitals, he defiantly referred to him as a son. He is also politically incorrect and disagreeable, as the idea of a gender fluid child made him feel very uncomfortable. Overall, people consider Chucky to be one of the vilest serial kills and for good reason. Not only does he take sadistic pleasure in murdering others, but he lacks any redeeming traits that stick. Even when the series became more comedic, he retained his lack of regard for anything other than his own blood lust. Remake Timeline Parodies and Homages ''Robot Chicken'' In an episode of Robot Chicken, Chucky met a very ironic fate. While seeking the latest set of kills (and mocking his various plot motivations), he is approached by a series of maniacal Cabbage Patch Dolls (the kind of marketing phenomenon he was meant to parody) and torn to pieces in a sympathetic, affectionate, and compassionate frenzy. The rise of these dolls is then revealed to be a narrative by Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which is then revealed to be part of a discussion between Buffy lead Sarah Michelle Gellar and a friend, telling her that this would have been the plot for a TV Season 8 of Buffy, to which her friend says she now understands why she wanted the show cancelled. ''The Simpsons'' Chucky also appeared in The Simpsons episode "The Falcon and the D'ohman", where he was one of the many people who fought Wayne Slater. He basically attacked Slater with a kitchen knife, but was beaten on the floor. He later appeared in the episode "Gone Abie Gone". ''Stan Helsing'' A parody of Chucky also appeared as an antagonist in the 2009 spoof film Stan Helsing. He is named "Lucky". ''HISHE (How It Should Have Ended) Chucky also appeared as a minor character in the "Villain Pub" episode "Penny For Your Fears", where he told Pennywise that "dolls always work to scare children". ''Ready Player One Chucky makes a cameo as an item in the 2018 film Ready Player One. He is given to Parzival, who throws him at a Sixer, with the Sixer exclaiming "It's f***ing Chucky!". Victims Confirmed Murders #'Vivian Van Pelt': Killed by unknown causes and dumped in a river. Was killed presumably for her ring. Mentioned in Bride of Chucky. #'Daniel Pierce': Drowned (off-camera). #'Tiffany's mother': Killed by unknown causes 20 years prior to Seed of Chucky. #'Minna Ray': Suffocated with a plastic bag. #'Unknown Victim #1' #'Unknown Victim #2' #'Unknown Victim #3' #'Unknown Victim #4' #'Unknown Victim #5' #'Unknown Victim #6' #'Unknown Victim #7' #'Unknown Victim #8' #'Unknown Victim #9' #'Unknown Victim #10' #'Unknown Victim #11' #'Unknown Victim #12' #'Unknown Victim #13' #'Unknown Victim #14' #'Unknown Victim #15' #'Unknown Victim #16' #'Unknown Victim #17' #'Unknown Victim #18' #'Maggie Lorraine Peterson': She is disoriented when Chucky hits her in the head with a toy hammer. She falls out of the apartment's kitchen window and lands on a car, dying instantly. #Eddie Caputo: Chucky turns on the oven in Eddie's hideout. He then scares and provokes him into firing his gun. The gas from the oven and Eddie's bullet triggers a gas explosion that kills him and destroys the house. #'John Aelsop Bishop': Chucky breaks the leg and arm of a voodoo doll John was bound to. He then stabs it, leaving John to bleed to death. #'Dr. Philip Ardmore': Chucky stabs him in the leg with a scalpel. While Dr. Philip is down Chucky zaps him with an Electric Shock Therapy machine until he dies. #'A Good Guys Employee': He is electrocuted by a doll machine Chucky's supernatural powers tamper with. The force of the shock sends him through a glass sheet. #'Elliot Mattson': He is asphyxiated with a plastic bag. #'Ms. Kettlewell': After tricking her into a toy closet and scaring her with a dodgeball, Chucky stabs her in the stomach with an air pump after she puts the dodgeball back on the shelf. He then bludgeons the defenseless woman to death with a yardstick. #'Phil George Simpson': Chucky suspends him from the stairs after tripping him with a hooked pole. He then knocks him loose from the stairs, breaking his neck on impact. #'Joanne Mildred Simpson': She has her throat slit by Chucky. (off-screen) #'Grace Elsie Poole': She is stabbed thrice in the chest. #'A Good Guys Factory Worker': Chucky slashes him across the cheek, knocking him onto the conveyor belt. He then has his eyes crushed by a machine that puts eyes on Good Guy dolls. #'Christopher Sullivan': He is slipped on some marbles, knocked down with a golf club, has darts thrown at him and is finally asphyxiated with a yo-yo. #'The Garbage Man': He is tricked by Chucky into climbing inside the compactor of his truck. He then activates the compactor, gruesomely crush the man inside. #'Colonel Francis Cochrane': Chucky jump scares Colonel, giving him a fatal heart attack, to Chucky's disappointment. #'Sgt Thaddeus Botnick': Chucky slits his throat after he attempts to cut his hair off. #'Cadet Lieutenant Colonel Brett Campbell Shelton': Chucky replaces the ammunition all of The Red Team's rifles with real bullets. Cadet is shot by a Red Team soldier, accidentally killing him. #'Harold Aubrey Whitehurst': He sacrifices himself to save his friends by jumping on a grenade that Chucky threw. #'The Carnival Security Guard': Killed (off-screen) presumably by a gunshot to the head. #'Damien Baylock': Tiffany cuffs him to her bed, places Chucky on his chest and ultimately tricks Damien into provoking Chucky. Chucky then proceeds to rip out one of his lip piercings and suffocates him with a pillow. #'Tiffany Valentine': She is electrocuted when Chucky knocks a TV into her bathtub. He later bludgeons her with a shovel and stabs her. #'Officer Needlenose Norton': Chucky puts a sheet into his cruiser's exhaust pipe and ignites them with Robert Bailey's lighter. The resulting explosion kills Officer Needlenose Norton. #'Chief Warren Kincaid': Chucky and Tiffany launch large nails in his face, seemingly killing him. After revealing himself to still be alive, Chucky stabs him to death. #'David Plummens': He is scared out of the van by Chucky and Tiffany. He accidentally gets in the road and he is hit and obliterated by a trailer truck. #'The Old Man': He is shot in the head by Chucky (off-camera). #'The Gravedigger': He is shot in the head by Chucky. #'Tony Gardner': He is decapitated with a wire by Chucky and Tiffany. #'Vacation Victim #1': He appears to have been buried alive in the sand. (off-screen) #'Vacation Victim #2': He his run over by a taxi car. (off-screen) #'Vacation Victim #3': He is hit by a bus. (off-screen) #'Vacation Victim #4': He appears to have been lynched from a tower in Seattle. (off-screen) #'Vacation Victim #5': He appears to have had his arms amputated, causing him to fall off a cliff to his death. (off-screen) #'Vacation Victim #6': He is killed by the world's largest twine ball. (off-screen) #'The Pizza Man': He is killed by an unseen power tool. (off-camera). #'Britney Spears': She has her car rammed off the road, hitting a telephone poll and killing her. #'Man #1': He is cleaved in the head with a machete (off-screen). #'Man #2': He is stabbed in the back with a carving fork (off-screen). #'Man #3': He is suffocated with a plastic bag (off-screen). #'Stan': Chucky accidentally throws his knife into Stan's heart while trying to kill Jennifer Tilly. #'Jennifer Tilly': Tiffany swaps bodies with her, trapping her in her doll body. Chucky then axes Jennifer in the head, believing her to be Tiffany. #'Sarah Pierce': She is stabbed in the heart with scissors and she falls off a stair balcony. #'Father Frank': Chucky contaminates his breakfast with rat poison. He is then later killed in a car crash. #'Car Crash Victim #1': He is killed in Father Frank's car crash, which was caused by Chucky. #'Car Crash Victim #2': He is killed in Father Frank's car crash, which was caused by Chucky. #'Jill Taylor': She is killed when Chucky knocks over a bucket of water onto an outlet Jill's laptop was connected to, electrocuting her. #'Barbara Pierce': She is stabbed in the eye and bleeds out. #'Ian Pierce': He is axed in the jaw, killing him instantly. #'Alice Pierce ': Possessed and then hurted. #'Angela': Wrists slit. #'Claire': Decapitated with falling glass. #'Madeline': Piece of spine pulled out through her mouth. #'Carlos': Stabbed repeatedly in the chest, drill in abdomen and stomach cut open. #'Dr. William Foley': Head stomped numerous times. #'Ashley': Drilled in abdomen. #'Malcolm': Drilled through skull. Possible Murders *76. Chucky mentions Tiffany having an annoying sister, implying that he killed her as well. *77. It's possible that Chucky killed both the man and woman for their R.V. *78. One may possibly count both Tiffany's deaths as two separate kills. *79. Glen: Possibly strangled *80. Alice's grandmother: Asphyxiated with a bag. It is unknown if she survived. *80+. It is possible Chucky used Alice to kill people before an attempted victim killed her. Deaths #''Child's Play'': Shot in the chest by Detective Mike Norris. (human body) #''Child's Play'': Shot in the heart by Detective Mike Norris. #''Child's Play 2'': Forced an air tube in his mouth by Kyle making his head explode and thus leading to his death. #''Child's Play 3'': Thrown off from the fake mountain of skulls by Andy and into the giant fan at the bottom, where he was sliced to death. #''Bride of Chucky'': Shot several times by Jade. #''Seed of Chucky'': Chopped off to death by Glen. #''Cult of Chucky'': Shot five times in the head and stomped to death by Andy. (Short-Haired Chucky only) Powers and Weaknesses Powers Despite his small size and structure, Chucky has the strength and speed of a full grown human adult. He is able to easily restrain and kill people over three times his size with little to no difficulty. He can also wield many varying types of weaponry with no problem at all. Chucky is also very intelligent, capable of planning out complex traps, scenarios, and escaping from many situations. Chucky also knows Voodoo Magic and Techniques taught to him by John Bishop (before becoming a doll and before John knew he was evil). Perhaps Chucky's most dangerous power of all is his ability to cheat at death, seemingly nothing can actually stop Chucky permanently, thus Chucky can be considered immortal. While Chucky can indeed be harmed and killed, it never lasts as Chucky always seems able to find some way to come back (even through outside help). Chucky seems to have great accuracy also. For instance, he's able to throw his knife from considerable distances and is able to hit his target almost completely on point. In Cult of Chucky, he gains the ability to possess multiple bodies, including multiple Chucky dolls. As a doll, Chucky has the natural ability to pose as a regular doll, and in addition to that, he can also talk in a child-like voice. Weaknesses Chucky isn't without his flaws, as he is known to be very impatient and rather arrogant. Chucky's Voodoo abilities only work under specific circumstances and have requirements for them to work. Despite being a doll, he has spent so long in his doll body that he has turned anatomically human. Chucky can also bleed and feel pain just like a normal human and can be easily overpowered. Weapons #His hands #Water #Electricity #Toy Hammer #Traps #Voodoo Magic #Zapper Helmet #Good Guys manufacturer machine #Jumprope #Plastic Bag #Air Pump #Yardstick #Knife (signature and most common weapon) #Gag #Eye Filler Machine #Marbles #Golf Club #Darts #Yo-Yo #Garbage Truck #Fear #Straight Razor #Firearms #Grenade #Hooked pole-like object #Pillow #Piano Wire #Sand #Taxi #Heights #Rope #Bus #An unseen power tool #Hummer van #Machete #Carving fork #Axe #Hatchet #Scissors #Rat poison #Shovel #Proxies (Tiffany and a Red Team Soldier being prime examples) #Duct tape #Baseball Bat #Twine Ball #Large Nails #Scalpel #Drill #Glass bottle Quotes }} Reception Chucky is listed as one of the best and most memorable horror film villains of all time and gained worldwide popularity, along with Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Leatherface, Ghostface, Pinhead, Dracula, Candyman, IT, and Hannibal Lecter. Trivia *Chucky was based on Robert the Doll, an infamous doll that can currently be found at the Fort East Martello Museum in Key West, Florida. *Chucky makes a cameo in the 2018 science fiction film Ready Player One. *During Child's Play Brad was performing Chucky being burnt by fire when his daughter Fiona, then 6 years old, came into the recording room. Hearing her father acting screaming in agony, she rushed out of the room very shocked and frightened. Brad had to stop his session to calm his daughter down. Navigation de:Chucky pl:Chucky pt-br:Chucky Category:Serial Killers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Possessed Object Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Incriminators Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Related to Hero Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Revived Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Vandals Category:Cheater Category:Mutilators Category:Opportunists Category:Graverobbers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Mascots Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Thugs Category:Betrayed Category:Fighter Category:Provoker Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Voodoo Category:Contradictory Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Brutes Category:Bogeymen Category:Monsters Category:Paranormal Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Multi-Beings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Barbarian Category:Karma Houdini Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Self-Aware Category:The Heavy Category:Misanthropes Category:Halloween Horror Nights characters Category:Misogynists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Master Manipulator Category:Toys